


raising harry potter.

by GubraithianFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Gay Parents, Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, M/M, No Angst, One Shot Collection, Parent Death, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voldemort (Harry Potter) Dies, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/GubraithianFire
Summary: When James and Lily Potter died (and Lord Voldemort with them), newlyweds Remus and Sirius found a sleeping Harry on their porch, and a letter from Albus Dumbledore.They didn't quite expect raising a child would be such an arduous adventure.--a series of oneshots about one very famous child and his adoptive parents.





	1. Harry Potter and the Vanishing Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> im in a harry potter mood and i have two young brothers who are 4 and 6 and inspire me to write about kids. sorry lmao 
> 
> I LOVE SIRIUS AND REMUS WITH ALL OF MY LESBIAN HEART OKAY 
> 
> hope you'll enjoy xx

"Remus."

Hearing his husband's panicked voice, Remus rushed to Harry's playroom.

"What is it? Is Harry okay?"

What if Harry had fallen off that stupid child-sized broom Sirius had got him?

A quick scan of the room suggested that Harry hadn't, in fact, fallen off the stupid broom. Sirius was holding Harry in his arms, rocking him back and forth.

"Did he fall?" Remus asked, kneeling behind Sirius.

Sirius moved slightly, his face painted in worry.

"Look at his toes."

Remus took Harry's tiny feet in his hands. No toes in sight. He hit Sirius behind the head.

"Idiot, you worried me to death. It's just some Vanishing Sickness. We just need-"

"We need to take Harry to St. Mungo's."

"Sirius," Remus put a hand on his shoulder, "Vanishing Sickness doesn’t necessarily warrant inpatient treatment."

"B-but Remus," Sirius's voice started shaking, "His  _ankles_ are starting to disappear."

"Harry, dear, how are you feeling?" Remus asked, touching Harry's forehead with his hand. He was burning up. 

"Hmm kinda good," the four-year-old answered, but he promptly sneezed, his head hitting Sirius's chest. 

Sirius's eyes were open wide. 

Remus heaved an almighty sigh. "Love, get ready."

Sirius tilted his head to the side.

"Why?" He asked. 

Remus smiled, "We are going to St. Mungo's."

Sirius nodded a few times, looking a bit more at ease, even though anxiety was still clear in his eyes. 

Remus shook his head. Sirius was  _such_ the worrywart when it came to Harry. 

Remus and Sirius wore their robes and dressed Harry up in his warm winter clothes, and took the Floo Network to St. Mungo's. 

They quickly walked to the desk, where a bored looking woman was polishing her nails.

"Good morning, welcome to St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and what seems to be ailing you today?" She asked, all in one breath, not even once lifring her face from her nails. 

"My son is sick," Sirius rasped out, and revealed Harry to her, showing her his almost invisible god-son. 

"He seems to have caught some Vanishing Sickness," Remus explained. 

She looked at them from under her half-moon glasses, her eyebrows raised. 

"Sirs, Vanishing Sickness doesn’t necessarily warrant inpatient treatment-"

"I know," Remus muttered, shooting a glance in Sirius's direction. 

"Listen," Sirius growled at the secretary, annoyance dripping from his voice, "My husband and I are worried sick, and our child is ill, so if you please, can you call an available Healer?"

"Thank you," said Remus, in lieu of his raging spouse. 

The lady bit the inside of her cheek, and sent a flying memo to the rooms behind her desk. "A Healer will be down to see you shortly, sirs, if you just fill this out? And how will you be paying for your treatment this afternoon?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. They had a small fortune in Remus's name, the money that James Potter had left to whoever would have taken care of Harry in the eventuality he and Lily had died. Together, they had decided Remus should keep it, because of his unemployabilty due to his being a werewolf. 

"Put everything under the name Remus Lupin." 

"Name of the child?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Date of birth?" 

"July 31st, 1980."

“Okay, thank you. Now if will sit down and wait.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Remus said, dragging away Sirius, who wouldn’t move from the desk.

“Just wait, love,” Remus put a hand on Sirius’s shoulder.

Ten minutes later, a kind-looking woman in Healer robes came towards them.

“Hello, I’m Jean Sprite and I will be Harry’s Healer today. I see he has caught some Vanishing Sickness, “ She smiled, looking at the now completely invisible Harry.

“Come with me?”

She led the way to her studio, and had Sirius sit Harry down on her table.

She started visiting him with her wand, not losing her focus despite Sirius asking her how Harry was every ten seconds, and Remus rolling his eyes every time.

“It’s a weak form of the Vanishing Sickness, I will prescribe him a syrup and he will be right as rain in two days.”

Both Remus and Sirius heaved a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Ms. Sprite.”

They went to buy the medicine, and took the Floo Network back home. 

A bit of syrup, and Harry's face came back. 

In the evening, his torso and legs. 

Sirius was so happy, he threw Harry up in the air,and caught him again, making Harry laugh like crazy. 

Remus scolded him, but he was smiling too. 

By Merlin, Remus was so lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure you bookmark this for future updates!  
> pls leave kudos and comment!! <3 
> 
> my tumblr: @schopenauer


	2. Harry Potter and the Mistaken Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very popular trope but i lov it so

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, happily suckling on his Fizzing Weezbees. 

Remus and Sirius held both of his hands, as Harry fluctuated a few inches off the ground. 

"We are going to see some friends," Remus patiently explained, for the fourth time. Harry was a very forgetful six-year-old. 

The Longbottoms were always glad to welcome Harry for a playdate with their son, Neville. And Harry liked Neville, because he always shared his toys with Harry. 

When they got to the Longbottoms' house, Harry ran to Neville and high-fived him.

Remus and Sirius smiled at their son de facto, and helped Frank and Alice set the table, laying down the scones Remus himself had baked. 

"Harry grows up so fast," Alice said, looking at Harry and Neville, playing Quidditch without brooms. 

"He totally looks like James," Frank added, "Except for his eyes, he has-"

"Lily's eyes," Remus and Sirius finished for him. 

"Neville is such a kind little boy, you must be proud of him," Sirius said gently, and Alice and Frank smiled at each other. 

"We are, who knows what might have happened to him if Ted Tonks hadn't saved us from Lestrange."

"It's best not to think about it," Remus said, laying his hand on Alice's. 

"Father, papa, look! I scored three points!" Harry exclaimed, as Neville breathed heavily beside him. 

"I think it is amazing that Harry, despite knowing he is adopted, still insists on calling you father and papa," Alice said, looking fondly at Harry. 

"Well, we always tell him about James and Lily, and he calls them mom and dad, but calling us papa and father I think is... soothing to him. He doesn't feel like the orphan kid, he feel like a normal kid with his parents."

Everyone nodded. 

Suddenly, Harry was at their side, and the adults turned to him. 

"You hungry, Harry?" Sirius asked, offering his god child a scone. 

Harry shook his head, and then turned to Alice and Frank. 

"Neville's mom and dad," he started, trying to speak as well and seriously as possible, "How did you meet my- Remus and Love?"

The four adults looked at each other, a bit lost. 

"Remus and who?"

"My fathers! Remus," and Harry pointed at Lupin, "and Love," he concluded, pointing at Sirius. 

"H-Harry, my name is Sirius," Sirius said, quite awkwardly, as the Longbottoms stared at Harry with wide eyes. 

"But father always calls you Love," Harry said candidly. 

Sirius went crimson red, as Alice and Frank Longbottom tried to hide their laughter in their cups of tea.

"Harry, that is a... a pet name," Remus tried to explain. 

"Because papa can become a dog? So he's a pet?" 

Alice and Frank were hysterical at this point. 

"No," Remus licked his lips, but he was smiling too, "A pet name is like an endearment. It's a name you use to call people you love."

"Ohh, so you call papa 'Love' because you love him?"

"W-well, yeah, I do," Remus stuttered, as red as Sirius now. 

"Okay, got it," Harry grinned, showing the gap in his bottom teeth. 

"So, how did you meet?" He asked again.

"We were school friends," Alice answered, for Frank was too busy laughing. Sirius kept shooting daggers at him.

"Okay, thank you," Harry said, and then he went back to Neville, who was still breathing heavy, lying down like a starfish on the floor.

"Well, that was  _adorable_ ," Alice said, as Frank coughed his laughter away. 

Just as the Longbottoms turned to check on the children, Remus turned to Sirius. 

"I won't stop calling you love, ever," Remus murmured into his ear. 

Sirius smiled, looking away. 

"Fine by me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in a day lmao im fired up WOLFSTAR OWNS MY ASS 
> 
> (also its not explicit but harry has adhd and u cant stop me)
> 
> tumblr: @schopenauer


End file.
